An increasing number of creditors operate on a national scale. Debtors of a national creditor can live virtually anywhere throughout the country. Thus, discovering that a debtor has passed on becomes difficult. Further, when a debtor passes one, locating a probate estate of the debtor against which to submit a claim to satisfy the debtor's outstanding balance is even more difficult.